Lips For Biting
by MrsW0nka
Summary: Harry&Ron get drunk & kiss, Harry says it was a drunken mistake. Ron gets abused by Draco, Harry see's. Chap2 includes DracoxRon.Self harm warning.Chap3 includes DracoxRon kissing and HarryxRon kissing. Chapter 4 HarryxRon full on slash. Chap5: Threesome
1. Jack Daniels

"Wake up Ronald

"Wake up Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley shouted through Ron's bedroom door. Ron mumbled back and Mrs. Weasley went back downstairs. Ron yawned and sat up in his bed. "Harry dear, he'll be down in a few minutes." Mrs. Weasley said ushering Harry to a chair. Harry had arrived by 8 o clock that morning. The Weasley's invited him around ready to go to Hogwarts the next day. Harry looked around the familiar room. There were knitting needles hovering in mid air knitting a scarf on their own. Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley bustling about the kitchen, cooking a large breakfast for everyone. "Finally!" Mrs. Weasley said turning to Ron who was yawning at the door way. Harry turned to his best friend, he never changed. His amber hair just got longer and he seemed to grow a foot each year.

"Hey." Harry said as Ron sat down next to him.

"Alright." Ron yawned to Harry. There where 2 loud cracks and Fred and George appeared either side of Mrs. Weasley. She jumped and the pan she had in her hand flew across the room.

"Will you two stop doing that?" Mrs. Weasley shouted pointing her want at the flying pan and caught it before it fell to the ground. The twins just laughed and sat at the table. A few minutes later Ginny and Mr. Weasley joined the table. After a few large helpings of breakfast everyone went to Diagon Alley for this year's books.

- - - - - -

"Harry!" Hermione called from behind. Harry turned around and Hermione was rushing towards them. "How are you both?" She asked smiling.

"I'm ok thanks." Harry replied.

Ron just nodded and said "Alright." They all went around all the shops collecting their new items. "Malfoy alert," Ron mumbled to Harry. He was right; Draco and his father Lucius Malfoy were strutting from Knockturn Alley towards them. They came to a halt a few inches away from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Well Potter." Draco spat at Harry.

"Malfoy," Harry said back.

"Strutting about Diagon Alley like you do at Hogwarts?" Lucius sneered, his lips curled into a smile. Draco laughed loudly at Harry's angry expression. "Come on Draco, I can't stand being this near a Mudblood for long." Lucius hissed glancing at Hermione. Draco sneered and pushed between Ron and Harry as hard as he could.

"Forget it Harry." Hermione warned Harry, who still had his fists clenched.

- - - - - -

Everyone was back at The Burrow eating a nice meal thanks to Mrs. Weasley. After dinner Harry and Ron went up to their room. Harry sat on the extra bed set out for him; Ron went into a drawer and swiveled around to Harry.

"Here," Ron said throwing a bottle to him. Harry caught the bottled and looked at it.

"Jack Daniels." Harry said smiling. Ron sat next to Harry and they clinked their bottles together.

Half a bottle each later, Harry and Ron were exchanging hugs and saying how much they loved each other.

"Every time we leave Hog wartsss," Harry slurred, "I miss you lot… you." He said pointing at Ron's chest. Ron's cheeks flushed even redder then they were at this time. The boys' smiled at each other and then Ron looked away suddenly. Harry shuffled along the bed towards Ron. Ron looked nervously at Harry. Harry raised his bottle to make a toast with Ron. They clinked them together and gulped another few mouthfuls down each. Harry stared at Ron and put his hand on Ron's knee. Harry leant in and held his position; his face was inches from Ron's.

"Harry…" Ron whispered and Harry put a finger to Ron's lips to stop him. He smiled and then pressed his lips on Ron's. Ron was startled but closed his eyes. Harry pushed his tongue through Ron's obeying lips, the boys kissed for what seemed like hours until they surfaced for air. Ron moved into Harry's body and pushed him down onto his back. Harry smiled at Ron taking charge, Ron began to kiss Harry's neck whilst he put a hand under Harry's t-shirt. He pulled Harry's t-shirt off and then sat up and took his own off. Before lying back down on top of Harry he emptied the rest of his Jack Daniels. He passed Harry his bottle and Harry did the same. Ron discarded the bottles to the floor and lay on top of Harry again.  
The touch of their bare torso's made them gasp. Ron kissed Harry deeply then slipped a hand under Harry's trousers. Harry smiled as Ron gripped him under his trousers. Ron unzipped Harry's trousers and then pulled them down slightly and groped him again. He could feel Harry getting harder in his grip. Ron moved down Harry's body, kissing as he did. His lips reached the hair under Harry's bellybutton. Ron then slowly licked down the length of Harry's cock. Harry gasped and held onto Ron's shoulders. Ron used his hands and mouth to start pumping Harry. Ron's long hair draped over his face and Harry pushed it aside to watch Ron. Ron licked around the head of Harry's cock then took in his length. Harry's breath hitched and his grip on Ron's shoulders tightened, Ron looked up to Harry who was arching his back. Ron pumped Harry quicker and Harry's hips automatically began thrusting into Ron's mouth. Harry pushed himself deep into Ron's mouth and Ron took it all in. Harry breathed Ron's name and pushed into his mouth again. Harry then released into Ron's mouth, grunting his name as he did. Ron wiped his mouth and sat up on the bed looking down at Harry. Harry was lying smiling at Ron; he then put himself away and sat up looking into Ron's eyes. Harry met Ron's lips once more in the most intimate kiss yet.  
Then the two boys lay down in the same bed, Harry put his head on Ron's chest. Ron put his fingers through Harry's scruffy black hair as they lay there, and they both drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - -

There was a bang on the door, Harry and Ron startled.  
"Time to get up Ron, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley's voice said from the other side of the door. They could then hear her wake up call continue through the house. Harry felt someone's arm around him and he rolled over to see who. Ron's sleeping face was who he saw. Ron's arm was still around Harry. "Boys!" Mrs. Weasley was back at their door.

"We're up!" Ron shouted with his eyes still closed. Ron moved his arm on Harry then looked to see who he was groping. Their eyes met as they laid there cuddling. Ron withdrew his arm and sat up, his hair was messy.  
"How much did we drink?" Ron smiled to Harry. Harry sat up next to Ron and spotted the empty Jack Daniels bottles. "Blimey." Ron said he had spotted them too. The boys realized they were both topless.  
"You had your arm around me." Harry said quietly. Ron looked to Harry's bed; it was still neatly made and un-slept in. Harry stood up and realized his flies where open.

"Erm…" Harry said looking down at himself. "Do you remember anything?" Harry asked Ron who shook his head gingerly; although something inside him had told him something big happened. Ron pushed the thought aside, like his hair and got dressed.  
Ron was dressed and sitting on his bed when Harry said what he remembered.

"I remember… kissing." Harry explained. Ron touched his lips, as though doing so would help him remember. Part of him envied Harry for being able to look back on the memory.

"Anything else?" Ron asked eagerly. Harry thought a moment but then shook his head.

"It was just drunken mistakes?" Harry said twisting the tie he had picked up to put back in his trunk. Ron nodded, even though the words wrenched at his insides. After the words left his lips Harry regretted saying them. How could he ever tell Ron how he felt if he kept lying about his feelings?

- - - - - -

"I'm so hungry… Where's the witch with the sweets?" Ron repeated again. Harry and Hermione sighed to each other.

"Do you only care about your stomach, Ron?" Hermione said looking out the carriage window. Ron looked to Hermione, who caught his gaze, their eyes met and Hermione actually blushed.

"Want to go and see if we can find her?" Harry asked Ron, Ron nodded and they left the compartment.

"So are you going to ask her out this year?" Harry asked Ron as they walked down the carriage.

"What?" Ron asked, taken aback.

"Hermione… I saw the way you looked at her." Harry said with a jealous tone.

"Why should you care?" Ron snapped.

"Well…I - I don't." Harry said unconvincingly. Ron's heart sank at Harry's words; he actually thought Harry might have been jealous. Just as he was bout to retaliate he walked into someone. He looked around to see Draco Malfoy clearly blocking their path.

"Bickering like a couple again are we?" Draco sneered. Ron and Harry just stared at him blankly.  
_Like a couple…_ the words rang through Ron's mind.  
Harry squared up to Draco and Ron held him back.

"He's not worth it." Ron said while holding onto Harry's arm. Draco lifted his eyebrows then turned his back on them and walked into the next carriage. Harry turned to Ron then walked past him. "Where are you going?" Ron asked after Harry.

"My appetite has been spoilt." Harry said entering their compartment.

"Fine," Ron mumbled, he turned and headed down the carriage pushing other students out of his way. As he entered the next carriage Draco blocked his path again.

"Where's your boyfriend, Weasley?" He spat, looking behind Ron. Ron didn't reply but tried to step around Draco. "I don't think so," Draco said. He pulled his wand out and backed Ron into an empty compartment. He closed and locked the door then put the blinds down the window. Ron felt for his wand them realized it was in his robes which he took off. Ron stood his ground as Draco approached him. Draco lifted his wand and made Ron sit down.

"It's just you and me now," Draco whispered as he straddled Ron. Ron was wondering whether the whole of Slytherin where about to appear and shout that this was a prank. But Draco's mouth drew nearer to his own and then they kissed. Draco tasted surprisingly nice to Ron. He kissed Draco back and held onto his lower back. Draco pushed his tongue deeper into Ron's mouth, in control. Draco pushed his pelvis into Ron's as he began to feel down Ron's torso. Ron was had quite a few muscles, in contrast to Draco's skinny frame. Ron couldn't quite grasp what was happening, Draco had just cornered him and started kissing him. But Ron wasn't complaining.

Draco was kissing down Ron's neck; he started to bite down on the skin. Ron gasped at the sudden pain, but it seemed to turn him on more. Draco sucked at his neck leaving a red mark. Ron knew it would but he didn't want to object, it felt too good. Once Draco had left a red enough mark he moved to Ron's lips again. Draco pushed down on Ron's pelvis again, their pricks rubbed together. Ron's spine tingled at the feeling. There was a sudden bang on the door.

"Why is this door locked?" a voice said from the other side. "Alohamora!" The door clunked. Draco pointed his want at the door and it slammed on the person walking in then Draco got off of Ron.

"Get up." He whispered between the bangs and shouts of the person outside the door. Ron stood up and Draco let his wand down and put it away. "Tell anyone and I'll have your whole family slaughtered." He said to Ron and then kissed him, biting his bottom lip. The door flung open and a Ravenclaw stumbled in. Draco shoved past him and left Ron standing there. Ron then walked out and back to Harry and Hermione.

"Did you find her?" Hermione asked as Ron entered.

"What? Who?" Ron asked sitting opposite her.

"The witch with the sweets?" She said.

"Oh, no." Ron sighed. Harry was staring at him strangely, like he knew something. Hermione left the carriage to change into her robes.

"Where did you get that?" Harry said once she had left. Ron looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"Huh?" He asked.

"That." Harry said pointing to his neck. Ron's heart jumped. He turned to the window to look into his reflection. There it was; a gleaming red love bite courtesy of Draco.

"I… Erm," Ron stuttered. "It was there from last night." Ron covered up.

"No it wasn't." Harry said. Ron thought that that wouldn't work but it was worth a try. "Well who did you just go off with?" Harry asked angrily. Ron couldn't see a way around telling him.

"Malfoy…" He said quietly. Harry's eyes widened.

"Draco Malfoy?" he asked. Ron nodded. "How?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"One minute he was threatening me with his wand… I didn't have mine… the next he was on top of me…." Ron mumbled looking at the floor. Harry didn't say anything.  
"I'm sorry…" Ron found himself saying although he wasn't entirely sure why. "But you said our kisses were a mistake." Ron said and Harry looked agitated.

"I just said that… incase…" Harry said. The news was so random to Ron, who spluttered.

"What?"

"I didn't say so before because I thought you'd never speak to me again." Harry said. Ron shook his head.

"I wish I could remember," He said and Harry smiled.

"It was good…" he said. Ron smiled back. But Harry saw Ron's neck and frowned again.  
"Malfoy…" He said. Harry felt betrayed. "It could have been anyone… why him." Harry was saying. Ron's stomach squirmed as he looked away from Harry's gaze.

"Harry…" Ron began.

"Don't," Harry said firmly. Ron felt by his tone he should drop it but he couldn't. He was about to talk when Hermione entered the compartment again. Ron was slightly relieved by the interruption. Harry left the compartment in silence to change into his robes.

"Is something wrong with you two?" Hermione asked looking at the door after Harry.

"What made you say that?" Ron mumbled and Hermione shrugged. Ron wondered whether to tell Hermione about what had happened, after all, girls knew more about what to do in these situations. Ron leant forward to Hermione. "Err Hermione…" He started. Hermione leant forward to Ron.

"What's wrong?" She asked, putting a hand on Ron's knee. Ron was about to reveal all when Harry came back into the compartment. Harry glared at Ron and Hermione and she quickly took her hand off Ron's knee. Harry sat down and stared out of the window.

- - - - - -

Once they were at Hogwarts the train stopped. Harry and Ron hadn't spoken for the rest of the journey, and it didn't change on the way to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Erm I should get an early night." Hermione said leaving the two boys; she couldn't wait to get away from the awkwardness between them. The strain between Harry and Ron seemed to elevate in the dorm room. As the boys unpacked Harry's possessions seemed to get heavier as he slammed them down onto his bed.

"Are you just going to ignore me now?" Ron found himself saying abruptly. Harry didn't respond; he seemed to have found something very interesting in his pillow he was fluffing. "Very mature Harry," Ron said bitterly. When Harry didn't reply Ron thought he'd try a different approach. "Look Harry…" He started as he walked over to Harry's bed. Harry huffed and turned to Ron.

"Just leave me alone, ok?" He said glaring at Ron.

"Fine." Ron spat and he went and got into his bed. Harry hadn't expected Ron to actually stop trying tot talk to him and almost regretted saying it for a moment. But then he threw his pillow down onto his bed and climbed in and pulled his curtains around him


	2. Hollow

Harry woke up on time for breakfast the next morning

Harry woke up on time for breakfast the next morning. He had lay awake thinking over the situation with Ron and he decided to apologize to him. Harry got out of bed and went over to Ron's bed; his curtains were still pulled so Harry thought he would still be asleep.

"Ron?" Harry asked. "Wake up Ron." He said waving his curtain around. Normally by now Ron would have grunted a reply. Harry pulled open Ron's curtains to reveal an empty bed; Ron had gone to breakfast without waking him. Harry threw on some clean clothes and marched off to the hall on his own.

He couldn't see Hermione in the common room either. He entered the Hall and spotted Ron and Hermione already eating breakfast. Harry felt so angry and wasn't going to go with the change of heart he felt earlier. He went down to where they sat and then sat a few people away from them.

Hermione noticed and nudged Ron, but he had already seen. Ron acted like he didn't know Harry was in the room though. Hermione tried to catch Harry's eye and wave at him. Harry knew he probably shouldn't be mad with her since Ron might have just said that he wanted to stay in bed and meet them later. Ron finished his breakfast extra fast and got up to leave, nudging at Hermione. Hermione went over to Harry and smiled at him.

"Are you coming?" She asked looking at Ron to Harry. Harry shook his head and stuffed in another mouthful of sausages in so he didn't have to speak.  
"Oh, ok see you later." Hermione said and then she joined Ron and left the hall. Harry watched them walk away and Ron gave Harry one last stare before leaving. Harry felt the rage build inside him. But it wasn't just anger, he felt hurt too. How did he get in this situation the first day back? He couldn't help but wonder if he had overreacted about Ron and Draco. After all, Ron did seem hurt that he had said their kisses were a mistake.

Thoughts whirred around his brain and before he knew it he was one of the last stragglers in the hall left before class. After realizing, Harry got up and started walking. He looked at the time; he didn't have long enough to go to the Gryffindor Common Room before class so he just went straight there. They had Herbology first, Harry was one of the first there, but of course Neville was the first student there. Harry sat at his usual desk and students started coming in.

Hermione and Ron finally arrived and Harry's heart leapt. Ron reluctantly took his seat next to Harry, although he had the expression that he was sitting next to something utterly disgusting. Harry looked at Ron but he continued to ignore him. Professor Sprout had already told the class what she wanted them to do before Harry had realized. As soon as students started to speak about the project Harry took his chance.

"Why didn't you wake me this morning?" He demanded. Ron looked slightly startled at the sudden question, but sighed and looked around the room.

"You said to leave you alone." He mumbled to the air. Harry huffed and turned to Ron.

"I didn't mean -" Harry began but Professor Sprout had started explaining something and Harry interrupted her.

"Potter!" she said and Harry came back from his thoughts. "Do you mind?" Professor Sprout said across the class.

"Sorry, Professor." Harry said. Professor Sprout resumed her explaining but she kept looking to Harry to make sure he was listening. Harry couldn't keep waiting.

"I didn't mean it," he said to Ron.

"Potter!" Professor Sprout shouted across the room. Harry flinched at her shouting his name. "One more time and I'll have you in detention." She said and continued her explaining. Harry didn't care; he had to say this.

"Ron."

"Harry, I…" Ron started.

"Weasley, Potter! Detention after class." Professor Sprout said to them. Harry figured he'd wait until then to talk to Ron. They spent the rest of the class being stared at the Professor Sprout so they had to be in silence.

- - - - - -

"I will expect you two to have written a 5 page essay on Devils Snare after this hour is over. I unfortunately cannot stay to make sure you do it, if it's not finished then you will have 2 hours detention tomorrow." And with that Professor Sprout left the two boys alone in the greenhouse.

Harry looked at Ron who was playing with his quill absent minded. Harry figured Ron wasn't going to start this awkward conversation so he took a deep breath.  
"Ron, when I said for you to leave me alone I didn't really mean it." Harry explained. Ron just looked up through the roof of the greenhouse to the cloudy sky. Harry sighed and carried on, "And the other night… I don't really think that it was a mistake."

"Why did you say it then?" Ron suddenly was staring into Harry. "Just thought you would use me and then toy with my emotions?"

"No, Ron. Like I said I didn't think you would speak to me." Harry found himself going red from anger but he tried to keep his voice calm. Ron just laughed sarcastically and turned away from Harry. Harry felt himself shake slightly, he really wanted to shout at Ron and tell him how much he felt for him but he just couldn't find the words. Harry gave up on this feeble attempt to apologize and reluctantly started his essay.  
Ron looked around to Harry and noticed he was doing his essay. He thought about saying something to Harry but then decided not to. Harry looked up to see Ron staring at him, Ron changed his expression into another look of disgust and wrenched a piece of parchment towards him and began to scribble down some rubbish he knew was completely wrong.

- - - - - -

After the detention Harry and Ron left the classroom, they hadn't said another word to each other. They automatically headed towards the common room to see Hermione.

"She finally let you out then?" Hermione said as they entered the common room. "What did you have to do?"

"An essay on Devils Snare." Harry said quietly to her.

"Oh that's easy!" Hermione said happily. She then looked at her watch. "Oh I have to go now. See you two at dinner?" She called as she walked out of the portrait. Harry turned to speak to Ron but he was disappearing up the stairs to the dorm room. Harry considered going after him but decided against it.  
_He's over reacting; I've tried to apologize enough. _  
Harry thought as he slumped into an empty chair by the fireplace. Harry stewed in his thoughts and stared out of a window.

Ron threw himself onto his bed. He half hoped that Harry would have followed him up here and then he could actually say how he felt. Ron put his head in his hands and suppressed an urge to cry. He decided to go into the bathroom for some privacy. He locked the door and slid down and sat on the floor against it.  
Before he knew it tears were flowing down his cheeks. He clenched his fists and pounded them into the floor. The pain felt strangely good to him. He had a sudden thought and he got to his feet and fumbled around on his shelve of things. Then he found it; his shaver. He pulled the plastic apart and took out the shining blade. He found himself staring at it for a moment, wondering whether he was actually going to do it. He sat on the floor again, back against the door and pulled up his sleeve and stared at his flesh. He put the blade to his underarm and pushed into his skin. He could see the skin split under the metal and the blood began to run out. The release of the pain felt indescribable. So he did it again, and again and again. The blood began to drip onto the floor and he reached for some tissue and held it to his skin.

"Come on Ron, you've been ages!" Neville said from the other side of the door. The bangs on the door made Ron jump and he had got to his feet, still holding the tissue to his cuts. Ron tidied up after himself, pocketed the blade and pulled down his sleeve. He took a deep breath and readied himself to face other human beings. He opened the door and Neville rushed into the bathroom behind him. Ron slumped onto his bed taking in the sting of the newly made cuts.

Harry walked up to the dorm room and opened the door. Ron glared at him from his bed and Harry decided he still couldn't face Ron. He grabbed his coat and left the common room as fast as he could. Why he was avoiding Ron like this he couldn't work out, but what he did know is that he was still hurt that Ron had gone off with Draco. And that mark on his neck he had had to stare at all lesson didn't help his decision. Harry wandered out into the grounds and towards the lake. He often found himself staring into the depths of the water. He slumped onto the grass and stare off into the distance.

Ron needed to get away from people. The people in the dorm room were trying to talk to him and he really didn't feel like lying and acting happy. Ron left his bed and the common room and walked aimlessly about the halls. He came across some first years that fled away from him, probably because he had pushed them over before. And then he came face to face with the person who had caused all this. Draco Malfoy.

"Hello again, Weasley." Draco said in his usual tone. Ron didn't say anything; he just looked down at Draco with an expressionless face. He noticed Draco checking out the hallway to see if there was anybody about. Draco then pushed into Ron and bit at his neck again. Ron didn't react, he just let him.  
Draco opened a nearby classroom door and pushed Ron into it. Ron just obeyed Draco and watched him lock the classroom door. Draco turned to Ron and had an evil smirk slapped across his pale face, his long white-blonde hair draping down the sides of his face like usual. Draco pushed his body into Ron's and kissed his lips. Draco backed Ron into the wall and pressed into his body harder.  
He then started to take Ron's robes off; Ron suddenly remembered his arm and tried to stop Draco. Draco slapped away Ron's hands that were holding his robes on and wrenched them off, Ron was left standing there in his shirt, luckily enough it was long sleeved. Draco bit onto Ron's neck again and then moved down to his collarbones. Draco began to undo Ron's shirt buttons and kiss the newly bare skin. Ron's thoughts soon drifted from his arm and he began to think that this was Harry kissing down his chest.  
Ron's shirt was undone all the way before he knew it and Draco was undoing his own trousers. Draco held onto Ron's shoulders then forced him to kneel down, Ron knew what he wanted. Ron obeyed; he didn't really know why he was letting Draco abuse him like this. He guessed it was because it was easier then objecting.  
Ron groped Draco's growing erection and began to lick up and down it. Draco pushed on Ron's head so that he would take in all of his length, even if Ron wasn't ready for it. Ron suppressed a few gags and carried on obeying Draco. Finally Draco reached his climax and it was over, Ron straightened and started to back away from Draco but he wouldn't let him.  
Draco held onto Ron's arm, making Ron flinch. Draco didn't notice though, no one would. Draco pulled Ron towards him and kissed him again, biting nastily at his lips as he did. Draco pulled Ron's shirt off and ventured around his bare skin. Ron flinched again but this time Draco noticed; he pulled away and stared at Ron's cut up arm.  
For a moment the boys stood in silence, Draco staring at Ron's arm and Ron staring down to the floor. Ron wondered if Draco was going to do or say anything, they seemed to stand there for hours. Eventually Draco lightly brushed his fingers over the cuts on Ron's arm and looked at Ron. For the time in his life, Ron could see emotion in Draco's face; he actually looked concerned. Ron picked up his shirt and got dressed while Draco was still staring at him. Ron was fully clothed and Draco still hadn't said anything to him, so Ron decided to leave. He turned to the door and began to open it when he heard Draco shout.

"Wait!" Ron turned around and Draco was doing his trousers up. Ron just stared at him, waiting for him to talk. Draco walked up to him and put a hand onto his arm.  
"I know how you feel." Draco said softly. Ron didn't really know how to react. How could anyone understand this? Ron nodded gingerly and then left Draco alone.

Ron's thoughts went from Harry and that drunken night where he had actually let his feelings take over to the recent encounter with Draco. He couldn't work out if he was actually starting to feel something for Draco, but he couldn't understand why he would. After all Draco did force him into things he didn't want to do. Ron's arm still twanged every now and then, bringing him back into reality. Ron went back into the common room and went and sat with Hermione. Hermione was busy doing her Ancient Runes homework to talk; Ron didn't feel like holding a conversation anyway.  
Ron had barely noticed Harry appear from the dorm room. He looked up and Harry shot a quick glance at him then carried on walking. Ron's heart sank; he just wanted things to be back to normal. Not that normal was what he wanted, he wanted to actually tell his best friend how much he loved him.

"Is it dinner time already?" Hermione suddenly said from inside her book she was reading. "Hungry?" She said with a smile to Ron. Ron nodded automatically even though he really didn't feel anything, let alone hunger. Hermione stacked her books into a pile and tapped them with her wand, they shrank and then she shoved them into her bag. "Where's Harry?" She asked looking around the common room.

"I don't know." Ron lied.

"Maybe he is meeting us there." Hermione said walking off to the portrait door. Ron didn't answer, if Harry was in the hall he obviously didn't want to sit with them.

They arrived at the hall and it was busy with chatting pupils. Ron and Hermione made their way to a gap in the Gryffindor table. Ron secretly scanned the table for Harry but he couldn't see him. After eating only a few mouthfuls of dinner Ron and Hermione got up and left the great hall.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Ron said to Hermione, she nodded and made her way up the stairs. Ron needed to be alone; he went through the enormous doors and out into the darkened grounds.


	3. Stormy Night

The cold air felt refreshing on Ron's face

The cold air felt refreshing on Ron's face. He breathed it down deeply and walked down the stony pathway. The deep blue sky was illuminated by the large moon that was peeking from behind a distant mountain. Ron heard footsteps behind on the path and he looked over his shoulder. Draco Malfoy was striding up the path towards him, his hair blowing slightly. Ron's stomach felt sick at was what coming.

Draco caught up with Ron and called him. Ron slowed down and Draco walked by his side. Draco soon put a hand on Ron's arm to stop him, then he looked around for any one else and kissed Ron roughly. "Ron…" Draco began to speak.

"Don't," Ron mumbled. It was easier if they were silent, then they could just get it over and done with. Draco thought for a second and then kissed Ron again, biting at his lips in his usual way. Ron was gradually being pushed towards a nearby wall and his back met the stone. Draco pinned him up against it and started at his neck again. It hurt but Ron liked the pain, he had slight bruises from Draco's bites from the other time. Ron heard footsteps coming towards them and he shoved Draco off of him. But it was too late; Harry was standing there with a look on his face that Ron wished he would never see again.

"Harry!" Ron found himself saying. But Harry just turned away and walked off into the grounds. Ron looked at Draco then went after Harry. There was a rumble of thunder which made Ron look up at the sky, the clouds were heavy with rain and were about to explode at any moment. All Ron could see of Harry was his black robes flowing after him. Ron found himself running to catch up with Harry and he felt rain starting to fall onto his face. Ron caught up to Harry and wrenched at his arm to stop him. Harry turned to Ron and glared at him. Ron was breathing heavily and he couldn't get any words out yet.

"And to think, I was feeling like shit about us not talking and you're going off with him!" Harry shouted before Ron had a chance to say anything.

"It's not what you think!" Ron shouted back, and Harry pulled his arm out of his grip.

"What is it then?" Harry demanded.

"He…" Ron started but the words escaped him. How could he say that Draco had been abusing him?

"He what?"

"He forced me into it and abused me…" Ron said quietly. Harry looked stunned and the news, Ron looked at the ground awkwardly.

"That's no reason to ignore me though!" Harry said suddenly. "You looked like you were enjoying him a minute ago!"

"Harry!" Ron shouted as he could feel himself getting angrier. But Harry had turned around and started to walk away again.  
"Don't fucking walk away from me!" Ron bellowed and Harry stopped but didn't face him. The rain clouds finally fell apart and there was heavy droplets falling on them.

"What do you want from me?" Harry shouted as he turned to Ron. They had to shout to be heard over the heavy downpour and thunder of the storm. "You've got _Malfoy_ now!"

"Did you not hear what I said to you about him?" Ron shouted back, he couldn't believe how stubborn Harry was being. But Harry was already turning away from Ron again. "Harry it's you I love!" Ron bellowed through the booms of thunder. Harry stopped again and turned around. His hair was falling down his face now the same as Ron's. Ron walked to Harry and looked down into his green eyes; he leaned down and kissed Harry passionately. Harry put his arms around Ron's shoulders and Ron put his round Harry's waist, he found himself picking Harry up slightly. He always was shorter then Ron, most people were. They broke apart at stared at each other, dripping wet and starting to shiver from the rain.

"Harry… I mean it. I love you. I always have." Ron said as he held Harry's hand.

"I love you too." Harry said and they beamed at each other. Ron pulled him in for another kiss and he could feel Harry shaking from the cold.

"Let's get back." Ron said, still holding Harry's hand. So the boys walked, hands stitched together all the back to the castle.


	4. By Your Side

The boys reached the common room and walked through the Gryffindor's to the dorm room. It was empty for the time being. Ron grabbed hold of Harry's hand again and pulled him into the room and kissed him suddenly.

"I've been waiting to tell you for so long." He said smiling weakly to him.

"So have I." Harry whispered into Ron's ear, and then he started to nibble at Ron's neck. Ron felt his knees nearly give way underneath him and Harry knew it. Harry pushed Ron down onto his bed and then got on himself. He drew the curtains and put a couple of spells on them so no one would be able to hear them or move the curtains.

Harry pushed Ron onto his back on the bed and lay on top of him and started to kiss him deeply. Ron could feel himself getting hard and Harry could too, so he pushed himself into Ron harder. Harry started to undo Ron's wet shirt and peel it off of his cold skin. Harry bit lightly at Ron's nipples before taking off his own shirt. Their cold clammy skin rubbed on each others as they kissed each other roughly. Then Harry suddenly stopped and sat up. Ron knew that he had seen his arm and cursed himself for being so careless. Ron saw the look of hurt on Harry's face and couldn't look at it for long.

"Ron…" Harry whispered as he stared at his wrist. Harry brushed his fingers across the cuts lightly, the same way Draco did. But then Harry did something really unexpected. Harry picked up his arm and began to kiss lightly at the cuts on it. Ron didn't really know why he did it but it made him feel accepted. Ron's eyes watered and he couldn't help but let a few tears run down his cheeks and onto the bed sheets. Harry noticed the tears and wiped them away lightly, there were tears in he's own eyes too.

"I love you, and I will never let you hurt like this again." Harry said in a husky whisper. Ron let out a few more tears, the words made such an impact in his heart. He managed to smile and so did Harry and he leant down and kissed Ron so passionately it made him moan.

Harry then put his hand under Ron's trousers and rubbed on his erection, Ron's breathing got even faster and he let out a moan. Harry smiled at Ron and then undone his trousers. Harry moved down Ron's body and then took his erection into his mouth.

Ron gripped at the sheets as Harry's lips caressed him. Harry took in his length again and again, making Ron whimper with pleasure. Ron released into Harry's mouth and Harry enjoyed it. Ron lay there breathing heavily, smiling to Harry as he took off his own trousers.

Ron took in the sight of his best friend kneeling before him, naked. For so long he had hoped this moment would come, the day they would finally express their love for each other. Harry lay back down on top of Ron, the bare skin felt even better. After a few more minutes of kissing Harry stopped, "Turn around." Harry whispered into Ron's ear. Ron got to his hands and knees and Harry approached him from behind. Harry leant over him and bit lightly at Ron's neck, "Good boy," he whispered playfully. Harry put a finger into Ron suddenly, making Ron gasp. Harry prepared Ron with his fingers then he leant over and began to lick at Ron's spine. Ron couldn't take the teasing any longer.

"Just fuck me Harry." Ron whispered and Harry bit at Ron's lower back and then Ron felt Harry's erection at his entrance. Harry smiled and obeyed Ron and pushed himself into Ron. Ron grunted and held onto the sheets, Harry continued to push himself in. Ron thought he seemed to be too big for him, but Harry stopped and took in the feeling of Ron for a minute. Ron felt Harry decline and push into him again. Ron started to rub his own erection to the thrusts of Harry but Harry put a hand underneath and took control of that too. Ron gripped into the bed and Harry's thrusts got harder and faster.

"Oh god… Harry," Ron was grunting as Harry pounded into him and pumped him in the same rhythm. Harry's breathing got louder and Ron thought he could explode at any moment. Harry's breath got louder and faster with his thrusts and Ron released into Harry's hand the same time Harry exploded into Ron. They both moaned loudly as they did.

They both collapsed onto the bed, sticky, sweaty and breathing heavily. Harry put his arms around Ron and Ron rested his head onto Harry.

"I love you with all my heart." Harry whispered into Ron's hair. Ron kissed Harry deeply and they smiled at each other. Then both boys drifted off to a peaceful sleep in each others arms.


	5. Temptation and Ties

Ron woke up with his fingers still laced together with Harry's

Ron woke up with his fingers still laced together with Harry's. He turned to see Harry already awake, they smiled at each other and Harry kissed Ron's cheek lightly. Ron sat up; the curtains were still pulled solidly around them so no one could move them. Not that Ron cared if anyone knew about him and Harry anymore, if Harry could accept him then so could the rest of the world. The boys lay in bed for a little while until their hunger got the better of them, once they were both dressed they went down into the common room and met Hermione. As they walked in Hermione saw them and beamed at them, Ron felt his cheeks go red slightly but he ignored it and the trio went into the hall for breakfast

Once Ron had had some breakfast he examined the Slytherin table to see that Draco was staring at him, since Draco wasn't outside waiting for him Ron quickly left the hall and went for the bathrooms. When Ron emerged from a cubicle, he went to the sink and washed his hands and looked into the old mirror. He saw himself smiling serenely to himself for the first time in a long time. But then his smile soon disappeared when he saw Draco's hair behind him, Ron turned around and Draco had already pinned him into the wall.

"Why did you follow me?" Ron said shoving Draco off of him.

"Because I have been for the last week or so?" Draco said with a wink that made Ron's knees weak. He shook himself out of the daze and pushed himself to say it.

"Look, Draco… It's Harry I love." Ron said and looked around the room avoiding Draco's gaze. "And he loves me." Ron added into the silence. Draco thought for a moment and then stroked his fingers through Ron's long red hair.

"So this is it then?" he said with a sigh and Ron nodded. "And just as I was falling for you…" Draco said and turned away, his long hair flowing a second behind him. Ron nearly reached out for him but stopped himself, he watched Draco walk out of the bathroom and waited a few minutes before leaving himself.

He turned on auto pilot as he walked back to the hall because all he could think about is what Draco had just confessed, and if it was him saying it to find out the person you like has someone else. Before he realised where he was he had reached the hall again and Harry and Hermione were standing outside waiting for him.

"We wondered where you'd got to," Hermione smiled as he approached them.

"I saw Draco follow you…" Harry said with a warning look, Hermione had read his tone of voice and had already walked off to speak to Neville, leaving them alone.

"Well?" Harry asked as they began to walk out into the grounds. Ron sighed and thought about the best way to say what happened.

"Yes, Draco followed me. I pushed him off of me and told him it's you I love and you love me." Ron thought it was best if he just came out and said it. Harry didn't show any emotion or any signs he was about to speak. "He said he was falling for me." Ron continued this made Harry look at Ron with his eyebrows up under his fringe.

"After him abusing you?" Harry spat, the word 'abusing' longer then any of the others, Ron jus shrugged and nodded. "What did you say back to him?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I let him walk away…" Ron shrugged casually. "Look, Harry, you're my best friend and I love you more then anyone, I'm not going to give you up just because Draco said he was falling for me." Ron said as they walked down the path, Harry smiled and nudged into Ron.

"Even if he is fit…" Ron added and Harry looked at him to see him smirking and laughed along with him.

- - - - - -

Harry and Ron finally arrived at Divination, a little later then the rest of the class due to their detour around the grounds. They managed to sneak in and sit down before professor Trelawney looked up from her Tarot Cards. Ron sat and nudged his legs into Harry's, stroking up them slightly. Harry smiled and licked his lips playfully at Ron who blushed. As Ron looked around the room he noticed Draco staring at him and when Draco noticed Ron looking at him he looked away. Ron shook it off and went back to teasing Harry. The lesson passed quite quickly and Harry and Ron were soon descending the spiral staircase form the tower. Harry looked down an empty hallway by the Ravenclaw common room.

"This way…" Harry whispered to Ron and grabbed his arm. Harry pulled Ron a few metres down the hall then entered an empty classroom and locked them into it. Harry turned around and smiled at Ron then stepped into him and put a hand on his Gryffindor tie. Harry pulled on Ron's tie to get Ron down to he's height then kissed him deeply, one hand on his lower back the other still on the tie.

"I've been waiting all lesson to do that." Harry said and let go of Ron's tie.

"Just that?" Ron said with a smile.

"Maybe something else…" Harry said hungrily to Ron.

Harry got to his knees and began undoing Ron's trousers. The trousers fell to the ground and Harry rubbed Ron's growing erection through his boxers. Ron moaned slightly and put his hand through Harry's thick black hair. Harry pulled down Ron's boxers and groped his erection, causing Ron to grip onto his hair lightly Harry rubbed at Ron and licked at the head and licked away the pre cum, then licked down his length. Ron moaned Harry's name and closed his eyes and Harry put his mouth around Ron's erection and took it all in. Harry used one hand to massage Ron's thighs and the other to pump his erection the same time as his mouth. Ron's grip on Harry's hair tightened and Harry increased his speed still. Ron's breathing was heavy and he moaned at Harry to go faster still. Harry was pushing his mouth down Ron's length even quicker now and he would hit the back of his throat but he suppressed the urge to gag and carried on, Ron's moaning kept him going. Harry felt Ron's thighs tighten so he took in his length one more time a little slower and Ron released into Harry's mouth that enjoyed the taste. Ron let go of Harry's hair and Harry put Ron away for him then straightened up and faced Ron who still couldn't speak. Harry smiled and secretly thought that he was impressed with himself. Ron pulled himself together and kissed Harry deeply and Harry pulled away suddenly and stared at the door.

"What?" Ron asked turning to the door himself. The door handle started to turn as he did but Harry locked it.

"Alohamora!" A voice said from the other side and a light shone through the look and it opened. The door got pushed opened and Draco Malfoy's long silver hair appeared. Draco came in and stared at Harry and then at Ron.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Ron asked walking towards Draco.

"I followed you." Draco said bluntly.

"Nasty habit you've got there," Ron said as he closed the door and locked it again. As he turned back to Harry and Draco, Draco grabbed hold of Ron's arm tightly and pulled him towards him. Ron squirmed but Draco's grip was too tight, before he knew it Draco's tongue was pushing his lips apart and forcing into he's mouth. Ron kissed him for a split second and then pulled away from him.

Draco shot Harry and smug look and Ron saw the hurt look on his face. Ron gestured to Harry to come over to him and Harry lifted an eyebrow but obeyed him. Ron took Harry into an intimate kiss and then broke off and looked at Draco who wasn't happy. Ron kissed Draco's lips lightly asking for entry and Draco kissed him deeply, Ron put a hand onto Harry's arm to pull him closely and Ron pulled his lips off of Draco's and kissed Harry's straight after. Each time he kissed one boy he'd pull them closer together, Ron lead their mouths to each other until they were inches apart and Ron could kiss them both at the same time.

Harry looked at Draco, unsure whether to put his lips too near him, Ron put a hand on each of their backs and nudged them towards each other. Draco looked to Ron for confirmation and then closed his eyes and pushed his lips onto Harry's. Harry was still unsure but embraced Draco's intruding tongue. Ron smiled at the sight of them kissing and then nibbled at Draco's ear slightly and began to undo his shirt; once Draco's shirt was opened Harry found his hand venturing his bare chest. Ron then began to undo Harry's shirt and Draco's free hand helped as they continued to kiss roughly. Harry broke the kiss and Ron began to kiss Draco and Harry took off their shirts and then undone Ron's and discarded it to one side, he then began to kiss down Draco's back as Ron kissed his neck. Harry licked down Draco's spine then reached around his waist and began to undo his belt, Ron broke the kiss to move down Draco's torso and help Harry undo his trousers.

Draco's head fell back at the feeling of Harry kissing the base of his spine and Ron kissing under his belly button. Ron undone Draco's flies and pulled down his trousers and was faced by his strong erection. Ron kissed Draco's thighs and rubbed his erection through the cloth, Draco's moans were a great sound to him. Ron pulled down his boxers and put his tongue on the tip of Draco's erection, Draco's hands found Ron's red hair as he began to lick up and down him. Harry's kisses worked their way up Draco's spine and Harry pulled Draco's head to face him and kissed him roughly. Draco's moans grew louder as he was overwhelmed by the pleasure of two boys on him at the same time. Ron took in Draco's length and Draco groaned his name. Ron then pulled Harry to his knees and kissed him deeply, Harry could taste Draco on Ron. Harry then took in Draco's length and Ron began to kiss at his thighs and hips. Ron worked his way up Draco, stopping to nibble at his nipples then to bite at he's neck. Harry began pumping Draco with his lips and hands and Draco's breath was husky as he reached his climax. Harry felt his thighs tighten as Draco released into his welcoming mouth and Ron kissed Draco roughly, taking control of his lips as Draco recovered.

When Draco came out of his daze he pulled on Harry's shoulders to stand him up, as he did he kissed Ron roughly taking control again. Harry straightened and began to kiss at Draco's neck waiting for his mouth to free up. Ron saw Harry was standing and broke the violent kiss with Draco and put a hand through Harry's hair then kissed him deeply. As Ron kissed Harry, Draco started to undo Harry's trousers as he did he was biting playfully at Harry's stomach and belly button. Draco pulled down Harry's trousers and Harry stepped out of them, then Draco started kissing his thighs. Ron led Harry to a nearby desk and pushed his back into it as Draco pulled down his boxers and began to lick his erection. Harry's head fell back as Draco took in his length so Ron began to kiss his neck, then Draco stood up and turned Harry around and pushed him over the desk.

Harry obeyed and readied himself; he then felt Draco's erection at his entrance. Without warning Draco pushed himself into Harry quickly and Harry gripped at the desk. Ron sat on the desk and Harry put his head onto Ron's knee as Ron kissed Harry's shoulder blades. Draco pushed all of himself into Harry and then pulled out and thrust into Harry even harder. Draco leant over Harry and kissed Ron roughly as he slammed into Harry again and again. As Harry got past the pain he began to groan Draco's name and then kiss Ron's thighs as Ron played with his black hair. To Ron's surprise Harry had put he's erection in his mouth again and he was pumping Ron to the rhythm of Draco. Draco reached under Harry and groped his aching erection and began pumping him to the same rhythm. Draco slammed into Harry harder as he reached his climax and with one last thrust Draco exploded into Harry. The feeling of the warmth of Draco's juices made Harry reach his climax and he released into Draco's hand as he was still taking in Ron's length. Harry felt Ron touch the back of his throat and then Ron shot his liquids into Harry's mouth once more. As the boys broke apart and caught their breath they would take turns kissing each other softly, and passing their clothes around.

Once they were all cleaned up and dressed the boys stood by the door and looked at each other in silence. What was going to happen now, no one knew. Then Draco kissed Ron, then Harry a goodbye kiss and opened the door and turned to them.

"Same time tomorrow?" Draco winked as he left the classroom. Ron and Harry smiled to each other and took each others hand and left the classroom.


End file.
